1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical reading device that conveys a medium to be scanned and optically reads the surface of the medium, to a method of controlling the optical reading device, and to a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Optical reading devices such as scanners that have a stationary optical reading unit for optically reading documents operate according to the size of the medium to be scanned, and therefore run a prescanning process that conveys the document in order to measure the size of the medium before the actual scanning process, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2003-244403.
As described above, the optical reading device according to the related art must prescan a document in order to detect the size of the medium. This means that the document is scanned at least once before the final scan, and must then be returned to its original position to prepare for the actual scan. This requires the operation of returning the medium from the position after the prescan is completed to the starting position of the actual scan, and is time-consuming.